A conventional technology of a cold start control method of a fuel cell in a fuel cell system is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-208914. In this fuel cell system, air is pressurized by a compressor at cold start-up to increase in tempera ture. Temperature of air supplied to the fuel cell is therefore increased to promote electricity generation.